


do all american girls smell like cherry pie?

by charm_point



Category: BTOB (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Happy Ending, No Sex, Romance, Rule 63, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awkward everything, it's minor you can skip it if you like, just some sneaky masturbation lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm_point/pseuds/charm_point
Summary: repost from 2014. girl!penjae (Sungsook/Penelope), rookie era. Sungsook is awkward, thirsty, a little too much all of the time, and keeps speaking without thinking first, but no one makes her feel more like a total disaster lesbian than one Penelope Shin does just by existing.
Relationships: Shin Donggeun | Peniel/Yook Sungjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	do all american girls smell like cherry pie?

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based off their MTV B+ Diary, like uh, most of the things Sungsook says are taken directly from there, as is the entire idea of girl!btob.

Sungsook's heart is hammering with a caffeine high and anxiety the first time she meets Penelope. Penelope doesn't say a word while their choreographer briefly introduces her, and all Sungsook gathers from the meeting is that the other girl is American, two years older than her, a former JYP trainee, and has bigger breasts than Sungsook has ever seen outside of guiltily downloaded pornos.

The next time they meet, Sungsook greets her properly and asks her who her favourite boy group is. Penelope smiles awkwardly and laughs a little, replying "4minute seniors, of course?" in a voice so light and sweet compared to her cool appearance that Sungsook barely restrains a squeal of delight. It's the start of Sungsook's infatuation.

Months go by and they are almost ready to debut when Sungsook suddenly notices something obvious.

"Unnie wears v-necks often."

Penelope looks up from her ever-present iPad and stares at Sungsook, the cogs turning in her mind almost visible. "I like v-necks. They're comfortable and..."

She trails off as Sungsook shifts closer to her, the younger girl's eyes focused on her cleavage, and raises a hand self-consciously to her chest.

"Unnie is really sexy. American-style sexiness." Sungsook says without thinking, and Penelope giggles awkwardly and murmurs "I'll take that as a compliment..." quietly before returning her gaze to her iPad.

They grew close quickly, or at least Sungsook thinks so-- Penelope is still very American and still very difficult to read-- so when Penelope climbs quietly into bed next to her one very late night, Sungsook thinks nothing of it. Although it's the first time it's happened, Penelope's always been surprisingly fond of skinship so Sungsook just cuddles the smaller girl closer.

She wakes up first and marvels at Penelope's eyelashes, her real ones, long and faint and a thousand times prettier to Sungsook than the thick black ones they have to glue on every time they get ready for a show. It's strange seeing her so close up, to see in high definition the freckle on her nose and the fine creases under her eyes where her eyeliner hasn't been removed properly. She stares, slack-jawed, and only when Penelope sniffs and nuzzles into her arm does she think to check the time. They have ten minutes to get ready and Sungsook nearly cracks her skull on the ceiling when she sits up in surprise.

"When unnie looks so sleepy and speaks English it's like roses are blooming around you."

This early in the morning, Sungsook has no brain-to-mouth filter. Penelope mumbles an unconcerned reply and flutters her eyelashes sleepily. The roses Sungsook sees around the Chicago girl's tired face shimmer and glow and there's a tiny self-aware part in the back of her mind that tells her to stop watching so much shitty anime.

Sungsook spends hours awake that night in a rare self-examination, and falls asleep with 40 minutes until their alarm with the realisation that she might just be a little bit in love with Penelope.

Unfortunately for Sungsook, even the most obvious of romantic gestures seem to go over Penelope's head. Perhaps it's just her free and friendly nature and love of skinship, but everything is accepted too easily or played off as a joke and it's driving Sungsook insane, to touch and kiss and murmur confessions in this girl's ear and for her to think that she's just playing around.

She becomes uncharacteristically jealous at times when the others are fooling around with Penelope (she's glaring daggers at Minhye every minute of every day now, the other girl much more physical than Sungsook herself, and Sungsook begins to suspect her as a rival after a few too many compliments and a bit too much skinship) and it's getting too much to bear, especially now with her slim legs sticking out from under the mess of pillows and blankets and plush toys Penelope calls a bed.

Sungsook knows she's naked under there. She always sleeps naked, with underwear tucked away and clothes strewn upon the bed so she can get up without flashing too much, but it doesn't change the fact that right now, she's completely naked. There's nothing sexual about it, nothing dirty, it's just Penelope wanting to feel free as usual, unconstrained by clothing, sleeping in her natural state. 

Repeating that doesn't make Sungsook any less wet. She squirms as Penelope shifts slightly, the smooth curve of her hip and the slightly lighter skin of her bikini line becoming visible as her thin blanket slips down. They've just come back from a 30 hour workday and Sungsook really, really needs to sleep, but instead she slips her hand inside the men's boxers she's wearing instead of pyjama shorts and stays completely silent as she strokes herself. Stealth is a skill she's honed over the years. She doesn't even remember what her own moans sound like, but comes hard and shuddering and with sweat running down the back of her thighs when she imagines Penelope's.

She wakes up with her hand still down her pants and eyes sticking together with sleep and ill-removed mascara, and the reflection of the laptop screen in a busily typing Penelope's dorky glasses and the soft and frankly kind of gross clacks of her tongue fiddling with her retainer make Sungsook suddenly feel very guilty. She scrambles for the shower and, for once in her life, just focuses on washing up.

"Is this for the camera or for us?" Sungsook wants to ask. It's petty and ridiculous, Penelope lavishes attention on the members no matter what, but as much as they're "official" to the fans and as much as Sungsook is usually so self-assured, there's a gnawing insecurity inside her that only seems to grow deeper with each well-meaning touch from Penelope's soft hands.

The insecurity dissipates somewhat once Penelope accidentally leaves her laptop open before leaving to buy groceries. It takes a while for a sneaky Sungsook to navigate, it's all in English and Penelope is as messy with her browser as she is with her bed (Sungsook wonders if Penelope even knows she has the fancafe open in no less than four tabs), but Sungsook knows what her name looks like in English and she knows what she's looking at even if she can't read it when she sees photos of herself and Penelope close together followed by a title and an impenetrable wall of English text.

She opens a new tab and looks up "how to tell if your crush likes you back" articles on websites with pink backgrounds and pictures of pouting male teen idols but all the advice says "him" and "he" and "his" and Sungsook feels a twisting anxiety in her gut that she thought she buried on the day she told her parents about liking girls instead of boys. She closes the laptop with slightly more force than necessary and hops back into her own bed, determined to sleep it away.

She remembers that she didn't close the tab just as Penelope opens her laptop hours later. Sungsook shrinks a little further down on her bed and prays that Penelope is not in the mood for reading hangul tonight.

_I'm gonna do it tonight._

With a playlist full of girl power anthems pounding through her headphones, a tube of lip balm in a trembling hand and long legs shown off by short shorts and high heels, Sungsook pumps herself up to confess. Penelope's nowhere to be seen, probably tucked away in some corner with her ipad or chatting with a lone English-speaking stylist, but it doesn't matter right now. Sungsook puts away her music, applies the lip balm a final time, smooths down a stray hair and poses sexily for herself one last time in the mirror before confidently starting her search.

She walks down the hallway like a supermodel on a runway, hips and hair swaying, chin high and heart thudding. Ilsoon and Minhye try to catch her attention as she walks past them, but she continues past single-mindedly as she spots Penelope in the distance. She's fixing her outfit, similar to Sungsook's own and Sungsook knows it's just _business_ and they're all dressed like this but it feels like a couple outfit and she has to stop for a moment and hide in VIXX's dressing room for a few seconds to calm herself down after that thought. N-mi stares at her and though Sungsook wants to make a quip about her spooky make-up, all she can do is grab the tall woman's hands and let out a quiet shriek through her teeth and hopes she gets the drift before scampering out of the room again.

Penelope is coming her way.

Penelope is coming her way, and she looks like she has something to say.

There are dozens of people drifting in and out of the bright white hallway, crossing in front and beside Sungsook, but all she can see is Penelope's toothy smile and bouncing hair (and breasts, she has to admit) and Penelope opens her mouth to say--

"Girls, change of plans, we're going up in five!"

Hyunah interrupts them with her famous eyesmile to steer them back towards the dressing room, and Sungsook would tear her hair out if it wasn't for the fact she only just got extensions put in.

"Sungsook, come shopping with me?"

It's been a few days since Sungsook's ruined attempt at a confession and she's been in a sulky mood ever since, but Penelope's standing in front of her now in an oversized sweater and baby blue bloomer shorts and she just can't say no.

They're not so famous yet as to be swarmed by fans when they step out the door, but Sungsook plops a hat and a pair of sunglasses on a vaguely protesting Penelope's head and changes out of her pyjamas into a plain hoodie and jeans before they head out.

It's warmer than either of them expected once they're on their way to Myeongdong. Penelope's thighs stick to the bus seat and Sungsook's seriously regretting not putting on deodorant and they both regret not putting their hair up, but they get patbingsu and retreat to air-conditioned stores where they pick through racks of clothing and giggle at each other's "glamorous" poses.

A few hours and a few thousand won's worth of cute accessories later, the two of them sit in a quiet area away from the rest of the shops and just rest. Their legs are aching from constant practice and walking around all day doesn't help, but Sungsook's grateful for this time together and for Penelope's fingers interlaced with hers. They're silent, a little worn out and a little sweaty, but it's comfortable, and it's then when Penelope turns to face Sungsook.

She bites her lip, a light flush blooming across her cheeks, and Sungsook can barely make out what the American girl says next over the pounding of her own heart.

_"I want you really badly. I don't know how you feel about me, but that's how I feel about you."_

The words spin around Sungsook's head and her brain screams at her to do something, anything, because Penelope is untangling their fingers and pulling away. She comes back to her senses just as Penelope stands up, and she tugs the girl into a tight hug, laughing in disbelief as she returns it. Sungsook wants desperately to kiss her soft-looking lips and she almost does, but she settles for her cheek while they're in public, and Penelope looks up at her with glittering eyes and a huge smile and clasps her hand again.

They spend the ride home snuggled close, Penelope's head on Sungsook's shoulder and Sungsook's arm around her shoulders. The unnies scold them when they get home, but nothing can bring Sungsook down from the clouds she's floating on, and the horror movie the others are halfway through only gives her an excuse for her to cling to Penelope even more than usual.

Their first kiss is short and chaste, a second-long press of lips before bed that Changsuk raises her eyebrows at. There's no orchestra in the background, no fireworks or angels descending, but it's warm, sweet, innocent and perfectly Penelope. Sungsook sleeps like a baby that night.

Eunmi pulls them aside after their hair and make-up is finished. She has concern in her eyes and Sungsook's heart falls. This is it, this is where they're told "it's for the good of the group" and "what if the fans find out" and "you're too young" and "it won't last anyway".

She tells them to not to mess up their lipstick and gives them both a slap on the bum before passing them the markers they'd need to sign the huge stack of albums sitting in front of them. Penelope frowns and doesn't understand why Sungsook suddenly hugs her and spins her around.

Sungsook always thought that Penelope would taste like candy, like chocolate and dried mango and artificial strawberry, but their tongues tangle in an inexperienced mess and all Sungsook can taste is waxy lipstick and the overwhelmingly bacon taste of the snacks Penelope has been munching on since they left the fansign. She giggles into Penelope's mouth and the American girl pulls away with a rejected look in her beautiful puppy eyes and Sungsook pulls her in again, determined to make the most of the van ride home before the other members wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please like, comment and check out my other works! If you have requests, I'd love to hear them too ^^


End file.
